At present, radio communication schemes such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE) have been standardized by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), and radio communication systems compliant with such radio communication schemes have been introduced. In such radio communication systems, a terminal device performs radio communication with a base station via a radio access network (RAN).
In the RAN, various kinds of control are performed such as control of radio resource, and control of handover. Such RAN control or optimization thereof is performed at a network side including the base station. The terminal device has an auxiliary role for the base station to perform the RAN control or the optimization thereof, such as measurement of reception power level.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology by which a terminal device measures a reception power level of a neighboring cell and transmits a result of the measurement to a base station and the base station determines handover so as to control the handover.